krrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Warning! This is not the "real" lore for the actual minecraft server Kryten. This is simply a lore page for the RP group realism which means that if the Kryten staff ever introduce a "Official" lore please prepare to take this wiki with a grain of salt, as im sure not everybody will follow this lore. = This is now the full list of Real Factions that wander around the city of Kryten, one way or another you probably will encounter at least one of these during your adventures in the city. Kryten Troop: Krytens own personal military! Serves the city council. USCPF: United States Civilian Preservation Force. The name really explains everything. AMPF: Asian Military Preservation Force. Mostly focused on preserving there military rather than their citizens. The City Council: A group that controls the AI of Kryten. Once again really self explanatory. The Phantom Brotherhood: REDACTED The Dregs: Currently the 2nd most powerful and wealthy gang in Kryten, they used to be in first, but thats because there liutenant dissapeared during 11/14. The gang is owned by Pekka Rollins and the liutenant spot is still open. The Dime Lions: Before the Dregs, there were the Dime Lions. the most wealthy gang in Kryten, but now since they have competition its kinda hard to stay in 1st place 24/7. The gang's leader is Zodiac Crowshark. The Monkeyz: Gang's usually have a color for themselves, whether it be red, the color of the Dregs, or green the color of The Dime Lion's. However this gang does not have any color whatsoever, not one person knows who the creator is, or who the members are. The one's who admit it die instantly, there are no commands or rules in the gang, all members get recruited by receiving a text from a unknown number which then ask's them: "Do you wish to join the Monkeyz?" The user then either text's "Yes" or "No" then will receive a password and a username to log in to their official website, Monkeyz.com The gang does whatever they want, whenever they want. Now here are the locations you can go to in Kryten. The Slums. Most immagrants from other countries get put here, instead of normal housing they get crowded, Smelly, and overall terrible living. In Kryten as they say "this is a capitalist city, not your mother". The Airway. This is where all the Hovercars, Flybikes, and Airboards truly shine, they fly around to their next destination in what seems like only a few seconds, Unfortunately you have to pay to get on the Airway. Which is why you mostly only see the rich riding around there. Downtown. Really its just whats below the airway its really self explanatory. The Club. This is where the Crow club used to be before 11/14 now it's just called the most boring and generic name in the book. The Club. The White Dragon. A Fast food restauraunt booth that serves mostly Asian food. Nexus6 Building: not much is known about the company Nexus6 besides the fact they own one of the tallest buildings in Kryten. This is currently the most updated version of the Kryten Realism RP group lore we have. I will add more when i have the chance. Category:Lore Category:Official Lore